


A Very Drarry December 2020

by JuniorWoofles



Series: Festive Fics [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Advent Calendar, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas, Coming Out, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27817555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniorWoofles/pseuds/JuniorWoofles
Summary: a daily drabble collection for Draco and Harry, mainly Christmas/winter themed, mostly fluff
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Festive Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/889089
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. Together

**Author's Note:**

> Like my month of Doctor Who drabbles I went off of a prompt list and started filling them out. Most are canon universe/canon divergence but tags will be updated daily with the drabbles. 
> 
> Day 1: 'Together,' canon universe, established relationship

They walked to the ramshackled house, gloved hands held together. 

The leaves crunched underneath their boots as they walked up to the door but reaching out to knock, Harry hesitated again. 

“It’ll be fine, love,” Draco said, sensing his unease again. 

“You promise?”

“If Ron didn’t kill me his mother won’t.”

“That’s what you think,” Harry muttered under his breath.

“That’s what I know. I love you and they love you, what’s the worst that can go wrong?”

Ignoring the dozens of scenarios that came to mind, Harry smiled at Draco, squared his shoulders and knocked firmly on the door. 


	2. Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apologies: established relationship

“You absolute heathen! I can’t believe you would do something like that!”

“Please, Draco, it’s been hours, can we just let this go?” Harry replied, his back resting against the closed door, trying to stifle a laugh at how high Draco’s voice was steadily getting. 

“You’re a nightmare,” Draco exclaimed, throwing the door open, causing Harry to land hard on his back. 

As Harry protested, Draco stopped ranting to burst into a fit of giggles. Slightly miffed, Harry raised an eyebrow, “Does that make up for me throwing snow at your face?”

“It’s a start,” Draco said with a kiss. 


	3. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shopping: established relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is definitely not me projecting onto fictional characters because I didn't start my Christmas shopping until the 29th November

“Harry James Potter, please tell me you didn’t leave your Christmas shopping to the last minute again even though I have told you _repeatedly_ that it’s a terrible idea and you should start it by November at the very latest?”

“If I say yes will you still love me?” Harry asked, looping his scarf around his neck.

“I’d love you more if the answer was no.”

“No you wouldn’t,” Harry said, walking over to Draco and wrapping him in his arms. “You love me because I’m chaotic.”

“I’d still love you more if you weren’t going shopping now,” Draco pouted.


	4. Illness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ill: established relationship, fluff

Draco got ill on a Friday morning, sneezing and whimpering as the snow stirred softly outside the window. Harry had to force him to stay in bed, tucking the blankets tight around him and promised he’d come check on him at lunch. Draco protested, as he always did when he got sick, because though he adored the attention he hated being left alone when he was ill. Harry kissed his forehead sadly when he left and Draco fell back asleep. He was still tossing and turning when Harry came home at lunchtime, changed into pyjamas and curled back into bed.


	5. Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Party: unspecified, just very soft

The music was still playing far too loudly, and between that and the chatter of the inebriated guests there seemed to be a cacophony of noise inside the party. Outside, several hallways away from the hustle of the event, it was much quieter. The lights still twinkled overhead and it still smelt like a mix of cinnamon and firewhiskey, but there was no giggling, no drinks being knocked over by accident, no people. Except for one couple there alone under the lights, holding each other, and gently swaying to the echoes of music, left completely in their own little world.


	6. Comfortable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comfortable: soft, established relationship

Outside, the air was thin and cold, a bitter chill running through the day, and everyone who braved the cold was wrapped up in thick layers, trying to expose the least amount of skin to the elements as possible, and hurrying to get someplace warm. Inside, the fire roared warm and comfortable in the old fireplace in the living room. They were curled up on a battered old sofa together, feet clad in thick fluffy socks tangled together as they sat in a comfortable silence; the only sounds coming from the turning of pages and the old record playing softly.


	7. Dialect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dialect: established relationship

Draco stared at the man again for a few seconds before turning to see an identical look on Harry’s face. Gritting his teeth slightly, Draco nodded and took the map out of the man’s hands, hoping they’d understood enough of his thick accent to not get completely lost. 

“We could have asked him to repeat himself again!”

“We did that and we still didn’t understand a word. I don’t even know if his dialect is even English.”

“This map better be easy enough to read.”

“Love, when have I ever steered us wrong?” Draco smirked, striding off into the pines.


	8. Withdrew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Withdrew: establish relationship, implied sexual content

The air was thick in the room when Draco withdrew from Harry, kissing along his husband’s shoulder blades as he did so. 

“Beautiful, you’re so beautiful,” he murmured, punctuating each word with another kiss. 

Underneath him, Harry laughed softly, turning round and looking up at Draco. He reached out to push strands of silvery hair off of Draco’s face, before dragging him down to kiss him again, lazily and full of love. 

“I love you,” Harry whispered against his lips. 

“I love you too,” came the reply as Draco turned his head to kiss the gold band on Harry’s finger. 


	9. Seller

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seller: canon verse, established relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ngl, I didn't miss the Christmas markets until I started reading/writing fanfic about them

The smell of the market hit them before they saw it. Turning onto Diagon Alley they could barely move, the stalls pressed in next to the storefronts, crowding people into the middle of the street, making it impossible to walk down the street without passing every single stall. There were gingerbread dragons on their left, glowing baubles on their right, charmed mistletoe up ahead. The sellers were calling over each other, trying to get any patrons to come to them. Harry’s eyes lit up at the spirit of it all, and Draco smiled softly to see his partner so happy.


	10. Rich

Draco bit into the chocolate and let out an almost obscene moan that caused Harry to blush a matching shade to his bright jumper. Draco’s eyelashes had fluttered shut and Harry watched them brush against his pale cheek. His eyes opened again and his gray eyes were full of mischief as he took in Harry staring at him. 

“See something you like?”

“The uh, chocolate looks good? Seems like you were really enjoying it.”

“Hmmm, it certainly is very rich. Want to try?” 

Before Draco could offer the other half, Harry had leaned in to taste it on his lips. 


	11. Fortune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fortune: open/ambiguous ending, not established relationship, implied canon verse

"So, this is what the great Harry Potter spent his fortune on.” The voice was so recognisable, even now after all these years, but it had softened with age and was devoid of the malice that a similar statement might have once been punctuated with. Now Harry could have sworn it was almost full of awe. 

"Do you have a point, Malfoy?” It was always easier to bite back, like they once did. It made it easier to not run to him and ask him a million questions about what he thought about the orphanage he’d poured his heart into. 


	12. Miscarriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miscarriage: established relationship, grief, angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took the prompt very literally so proceed with caution

They held Ginny until she finally cried herself to sleep, wrapped up in both their arms, her head over Harry’s chest where his jumper was now tear stained. With his free hand Harry was gripping Draco’s like it was his only lifeline to save him from drowning too. Draco’s face had never looked paler and he didn’t even try to hide his tears from where they fell, barely noticing as they fell on Ginny’s ginger hair. His other was underneath the blankets they’d piled on to her, resting flat against her stomach, feeling the emptiness that was suffocating them all.


	13. Decrease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decrease: fluff, family dynamics, established relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We resume with our regularly scheduled fluff as normal

It wasn’t even the middle of the month yet and Draco shivered, knowing that the temperatures were due to decrease even more next week. He sipped at his tea, letting it warm him momentarily. It wasn’t snowing yet, but the sky was a pale enough blue that it almost looked white already. Ahead of him, Teddy was running about, practically skipping down to the lake to coo at the ducks, not seeming to care about the cold. Next to him Harry was a solid warmth, his eyes never leaving Teddy as he shouted, once again, for him to slow down.


	14. Requirement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requirement: implied Hogwarts eighth year, light angst

The Room of Requirement was barely a shell of what it had once been, stuck in the burnt out grounds of the last thing it had needed to be. Harry was silent as he walked through the room, feeling its ghostly breath against his neck as he swiftly tried to find what he was looking for. The whole place felt precarious, like it was going to crumble to ash at any second, but he had to keep going. He turned a corner and saw a flash of silver and ran towards it, needing to save him from this room again.


	15. Underline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Underline: established relationship

Harry realised quite by accident that Draco had gone from dating him to _dating_ him. They were lounging on Draco’s sofa (it being the superior one to Harry’s) debating when the best time to meet Ron and Hermione would be. That should have been enough of a clue, that Draco was organising it. Harry had gone to check the calendar by the fireplace (“I can’t forget if I check it before I leave”) and he’d noticed every mention of his name was underlined. As if it was imperative it wasn’t forgotten. Like it was extra important. That’s when he knew. 


	16. Duty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duty: EWE, teacher Draco, McGonagall accidentally adopting them both as a way to set them up

Draco had a duty to his students and a duty to the school. It always came first, even if he was late elsewhere. Some days he still wasn’t quite sure why McGonagall had ever let him back in at all, let alone to teach. He was sure Potter must have been involved. For a non-teacher he sure spent a lot of time at the place, not that Draco could ever figure out why. Potter would just blush and avoid the subject. He could ask him later, when he finally finished up and went to save him from tea with McGonagall.


	17. Wound

Draco was practically seething, bristling with energy as he ran about the flat. From where he was lying on the sofa, Harry could see Draco flitting about from room to room, constantly murmuring to himself and holding different ingredients everytime he caught a glimpse of his hands. Harry closed his eyes against the pain again and didn’t open them until Draco’s voice was next to him, sounding almost softer than the anger on his face would suggest. 

“You don’t have to fuss this much, it’s just a flesh wound.” 

Draco simply scowled as he guided the potion into Harry’s mouth. 


	18. Obligation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obligation: established relationship, family dynamics

“Let’s just get this over with,” Draco said with gritted teeth.

“We could skip it, you know,” Harry said, squeezing Draco’s hand. 

“No, we have an obligation to fulfil. And you know we’ll never hear the end of it if we do skip.”

“Okay, but it won’t be long, just a quick stop in,” Harry reassured.

Draco snorted. “We have never managed a ‘quick stop in.’ She adores you and the second she sees you she feels the need to spend two hours berating me for not feeding you enough while she watched you drink cup after cup of tea.”


	19. Fabricate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fabricate: fake/pretend relationship, meddling Ginny, past Ginny/Harry

It was Ginny’s idea, really. Draco learned the hard way that if Ginny had her mind set on something, then everyone was doing it. It wasn’t meant to become real. It was just a way to fabricate some nonsense for the Prophet so she could train in peace and Harry was harassed less. They may have broken up but Ginny was still so protective of Harry and it was that fury in her voice that convinced Draco to say yes. Years later, he figured out what she’d done, deliberately throwing them at each other. But by then he didn’t care.


	20. Smash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smash: married, family dynamics

They both froze as the cup fell to the floor with a definitive smash. They looked in horror at the pieces of ceramic laying on the floor in a puddle of tea, but Narcissa merely cooed at the wriggling baby in her arms. 

“Ooh, Jamie, now we don’t do that do we? Let’s not go spilling Grandma’s tea again, okay my beautiful, darling boy.”

The baby merely giggled at her, reaching out to her. Harry waved his hand over the spill to quickly repair it all and for good measure Levitated the cup safely out of reach of Jamie’s hands. 


	21. Discuss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discuss: established relationship, miscommunication (of sorts)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my favourite drabbles I wrote for this collection

“We have nothing to discuss.”

“Bullshit, you know that’s bullshit. Just talk to me, please.”

“I don’t really want to, so I’m just going to go to bed.”

“And what am I meant to do? Go sleep on the sofa?”

“Yes. Goodnight.”

“Draco, you can’t avoid me forever.”

“Watch me!”

“Can we please talk about this? All I said was that I wanted to marry you? Why does that have to be the worst thing?”

Harry watched as Draco stalked off and returned from their bedroom with a small box which he thrust into Harry’s hands. “Open it. That’s why.”


	22. Judge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judge: Developing/established relationship, Malfoy and his pureblood tendencies

Harry would be the first person to tell you that Draco had high standards. He’d grown up as a pureblood from a family who cared about values and little else, and they’d never cared enough to give him less than what he wanted. Draco was all precision and exact measurements, always reading a recipe book exactly and making sure that everything was triple checked before he approved of it. The first Christmas together Harry wasn’t sure he would even open the gift if it wasn’t wrapped to his standards and spent ages perfecting it so there was nothing to judge.


	23. Trolley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trolley: Hogwarts eighth year, developing relationships

“Anything from the trolley, dears?”

Harry breathed out at that voice. Some things changed everything so completely and yet some things were always the same. He looked up at Ron and Hermione, cuddled up on the other side of the carriage, his arm around her shoulders as she sat with a massive book on her lap, eyes lazily focused on its words. He looked to his right and saw Draco staring out at the window, watching the world fly past. He gave their joined hands a squeeze and turned to her, “We’re all good, thanks.” Sometimes change was actually needed. 


	24. Reliable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reliable: EWE established relationship, family

There was something so reliable about Christmas Eve at the Burrow. They knew everyone would crowd in, all the babies held tight by their mothers so they wouldn’t get underneath anyone’s feet, the older kids running around in the yard all bundled in sweaters until they came in red cheeked and ready for hot chocolate. They would talk and drink and eat plate after plate of food and they’d never forget the people who should be there but weren’t. Draco had felt unwanted there at first but now years later, his presence was as reliable as any other family member.


	25. Content

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contentment: soft Christmas fluff

It was quiet now, the house finally settling back to its normal tones after the excitement of the day. Carols were playing from one room downstairs and the echoes of them reached him here. He knew downstairs would be complete carnage, paper strewn about the place and glasses sitting on every available surface. Harry was probably helping Kreacher with it right now, bickering about who ought to be doing it. In the darkness, Draco stared at his boys in their cots, contented smiles on their sleeping faces and was overcome with a flood of emotion at the happiness he felt. 


	26. Utter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Utter: established relationship, happy families

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definitely inspired by my childhood Boxing Day parties

You could barely utter a word over the din of everyone else but Harry didn’t mind. He was content to sit back and watch the chaos unfold in front of him, all the conversations crossing over each other, yelling at someone from across the room to get a second opinion, debates and laughter springing up from one random conversation to another. Draco was sitting between his legs arguing with Hermione about something work related, or baby related, Harry couldn’t quite tell. He just looked at her friends filling the space of his home and felt at home with his family.


	27. Dry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dry: relationship study

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't initially sure about what I was going to do for this prompt but I'm actually very happy with how it turned out

Draco was all points, sharp eyes and dry wit and a tendency to get what he wanted. 

Harry was all edges, faded scars and a sarcastic laugh and a need to fix everything himself. 

Draco was soft, charcoal jumpers that seemed to completely envelope him, a tiny white cat purring on his lap, camomile tea and ancient books. 

Harry was all warmth, jumpers faded with years of use, absently stroking their kitten without realising what he was doing, hot chocolate and newspapers. 

They had found their place together after years of rubbing the wrong edges together, finally a perfect picture. 


	28. Singer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Singer: canon verse, established relationship

They were huddled together, packed into the crowd with so many other wizards and watches as the singer on the stage had them all transfixed. Her crooning seemed to fill the entire room, and everyone’s attention was on her. Her soft voice was captivating and the audience swayed and held their partners in the dim light of the club. Somewhere in the middle, hidden right in the middle of the crowd, Draco held Harry, his chin resting on Harry’s shoulder as he gently moved them side to side in time with the hypnotic music, completely at peace in the moment.


	29. Cell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cell: canon compliant, post war, heavy angst, trauma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be some crack about cell phones but I'm British and they're British and I couldn't quite get it to work so instead you've got this which is fairly heavy angst

Draco was claustrophobic for a long time afterwards. They never spoke about it, Draco didn’t want to relive the experience and Harry didn’t want to have Draco be in any more pain about the whole ordeal. So he just held him and pressed kisses into his skin and told him it was okay, that he was safe and loved, and that was all that mattered now. He held Draco until he stopped suffocating in a tiny cell, stopped hearing noises and chains all around him, until he was back in their shared flat, free. Everytime, Harry was there for him.


	30. Direct

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Direct: established relationship

Harry wasn’t ever sure he would get used to how blunt Draco could be sometimes. For all his supposed Gryffindor bravery, he never would have found the courage to go after what he really wanted if Draco hadn’t gone for it first. That’s just how he was, direct, forthright, taking action, no longer letting his past define him. It always shocked Harry, made him wish he could be as brave as Draco. Every single time from “Do you want to go on a date with me?” to the first “I love you” and even still at “Will you marry me?”


	31. Permission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Permission: ambiguous relationship, fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's up to interpretation where they are in their relationship when this is set, they could be married, together or not at all. I just wanted to end this month/year on some fluff

Above them the night sky burst into an array of colour: deep red interspersed with green, stars of gold and silver all glittering and popping high above them. Next to them drinks clicked against each other as a chorus of cheers flew around the room, excitement and contentment all rolled into one. Nothing touched that moment but joy. Harry caught Draco’s eye from across the room and came striding over, the fireworks in the sky all the permission he needed to do what he wanted to do. They smiled into the kiss, the bangs falling silent, letting them celebrate together.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/kudos might make me go and finish the 2017 Drarry December advent countdown


End file.
